gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleview GO Station
Mapleview GO Station is a train station jointly operated by GO Transit and Mapleview Transit, and is sometimes referred to as the Mapleview Transit Complex. The station is the third station of the Golden Corridor Line from the western terminus, and is the terminus for the Mapleview RT Line. The station is the only GO station located in the City of Mapleview. The rapid transit line, despite serving practically the same station, the station is referred to as Victoria Town MT Station on the light rail system. By the conventional transit system, the station is referred to as Victoria Town - South End Terminal. However, ever since the GO train serviced the area, most Mapleviewers called the station Mapleview GO Station. The station is connected 9 MT routes, but it is not gCard compatible. Passengers using the GO Station must pay by cash or with Mapleview Transit valid fares. The station is 3 stories high. History The station was originally opened as Victoria Town MT Station as part of the Mapleview Rapid Transit line on May 1, 1996. The location was chosen at this site because this site is in the middle between residential areas, and the industrial parks, where most job sources are. The station was opened as a monorail station on the upper level, while the lower level served the Mapleview Transit bus connections. In 1999, the regional government announced the 150 km rail extension of the Golden Corridor Line to Mapleview, with constructions beginning in mid-2000. The proposed station was in the Victoria Town MT Station. As a result, Victoria Town MT station went under a massive renovation to accommodate rail services. The renovation also included fixture of the Monorail tracks (to elevate it to the 3rd story new platform). This caused an extended period (over 1 month) of inconvenience to monorail riders. The extension was completed in late 2001, and began operations using the Mapleview station beginning April 2, 2002. The Mapleview Transit also restructured several bus routes to connect with the GO station to accommodate commuter needs to the GO station. Future Expansion There have been proposed plans of a new GO Train line, temporarily named as Mapleview Local Branch line, proposed to serve Mapleview City Centre and its immediate suburbs in Lacroix-Lansing. The plan has not been approved by the regional government yet, and therefore this route will not be expected to be implemented in the upcoming future. The GO Train line will utilize the current freight train corridor between Tiffille and Mapleview. In such case of a new train line, the station would again require a new makeover, to accommodate the new train line. Platform Layouts Upper Level * Platform 1 - Mapleview RT Line Middle Level * Platform 2 - Golden Corridor Line (Westbound) * Platform 3 - Golden Corridor Line (Eastbound) * Platform 10 - Mapleview Corridor Line (Northbound) Lower Level * Platform 4 - MT Routes 2 / 2A * Platform 5 - MT Routes 3, 4 * Platform 6 - MT Routes 20, 35C * Platform 7 - MT Routes 26, 35D * Platform 8 - MT Routes 101, 271, Back-Up Platform * Platform 9 - Currently unused Category:GO Train Stations Category:Golden Corridor Line Category:Bus Terminals Category:Mapleview Rapid Transit Line